bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ra-neb
Ra-neb, once known as Human Ryan is a human being, who died of natural causes on Earth but never entered Soul Society. Instead he was sealed by a vastly powerful hollow within the consciousness of his Soul Society counterpart. This part of his soul took on the entity Niban Ryan, which resided in the body of Ryan Getsueikirite, after Ryan opened the door to his memory realm. Soon, Ra-neb confronts Ryan and requests that Ryan preform a soul burial with his zanpakuto, thus freeing him to go to Soul Society. He then becomes a Mesha soon after. Personality When he first surfaces, Niban Ryan begins as an unforgiving vigilante. He emerges to deal justice to people who trespass the souls of Ryan and his friends. Although his acts are righteous, his punishments are usually brutal. He is slightly reserved, as he doesn't reveal his existence to Ryan or his friends. After Ryan admits to thinking "another him" exists inside him, his friends become aware of his existence and accept him as a friend. Niban's pride is his greatest strength and weakness. Initially he refuses to lose fights, without considering the consequences. This has caused him to almost kill Seireitou Kuchiki and use the evil power of Termino's seal. Ryan holds him back from such acts at times, although not always successful. Niban is often haughty and arrogant and filled with hatred and bitterness as a result of his childhood and the situations he was forced into. One of his most defining traits is his rivalry with Seireitou and an obsession to surpass him in power. In one instance, he goes so far as to break down in tears over his inability to surpass Sei. After the defeat of Termino, he had a change of heart and his angry grudge against Seireitou became a friendly rivalry. Niban is also shown to be one of the most intelligent characters in the series. He is also one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humour. When he does so, his humour is very dry. Appearance Ra-neb's hair features multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. At his first appearance, his outfit consists of the standard Ring of Five, Guardian, uniform complete with a closed his headgear and a set of ankhs on his sleeves, which weren't present In his days as Niban Ryan. Biography (Coming soon...) Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Even while unarmed Ra-neb possesses a remarkable amount of strength, being capable of destroying large objects with a single punch. He is further enhanced with his reiatsu, allowing him to take on those bigger them himself with relative ease as well as to block incoming attacks and blasts. Even without his powers, Ra-neb is strong enough to break a telephone pole and swing it like a bat. He was even able to battle a normal Hollow with his bare fists, a remarkable feat. Senzai Practitioner: He can also use senzai like most Mesha. While at first his skill for it was rather poor, as he stated they would constantly blow up in his face, he has become proficient enough to perform a Level 20 Senzai without incantation, not to mention with explosive power. His spell was powerful enough to injure a Vizard, albeit hurting himself in the process. Enhanced Durability: Ra-neb has been shown to have an incredibly high endurance, at least on par with Ryan. In their first real sparring match, Ryan defeated Ra-neb by using a full power (although he did not say its name) Jeido Naito directly in bankai, and was still able to walk over, pick up Ryan by the collar and remain conscious until his request was made. High Spiritual Energy: Being a member of the Royal Special Task Force, Ra-neb already had a high spiritual energy. Upon learning to use his Ba, this power increased on a huge scale. Ryan even comments after feeling his defeat that it was so high, he could not recognize it until it decreased which caused it to become more familiar to him. Ba Ra-neb is the only known Mesha to possess three ba, the limit of the Mesha's ba creation. His are all named after individual Egyptian gods. He rarely summons his true Ba spirit as he fears it's power. He usually only summons the two lower Ba. His first ba takes the form of a giant blue demon with immense reiatsu and strength. It's name is Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei(「オベリスクの巨神兵」, Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk). While this creature lacks speed, it has enormous reserves of physical strength. It mostly uses it's reiatsu to increase the strength of his punches and kicks. Though it has two wings on it's back, it cannot use them to fly, only to levitate a few feet above the ground. It is summoned with the command, "Cause the Earth to tremble before you!" It is his weakest ba. Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei Special Abilities: Oberisuku can focus reiatsu into his fists and legs to power up his attacks. Aside from that, he can fire a giant blue energy waves from it's fists causing massive damage. It's skin is hardened and it can resist most low level techniques and only the strongest opponents can cut it. His second Ba takes the form of a serpentine, blue dragon. It has four arms arranged along it's snaky body. It's head has a variety of spikes on it's head and possess two mouths. It has incredible speed and is able to weave over the sky quicker that most shinigami can use shunpo. It's name is Oshirisu no Tenkūryū (「オシリスの天空竜」, Sky Dragon of Osiris). It has the ability to fire massive reiatsu balls from it's mouths. It can be summoned with the command, "The skies with twist and thunders roar as I call thy name!" It is his second strongest ba. Oshirisu no Tenkūryū Special Abilities: One of it's unique abilities is that it can suck reiatsu out the air and any beings withing the immediate vicinity. It then can use that energy to fuel it's attack. It can also fire a large purple/crimson blast of reiatsu from either mouth causing untold damage. His fist can charge in the form of a disk of crackling spiritual energy, then he forms a fist and punches his opponent. The blow is devastating and upon contact a huge crater is created upon the surface behind the target. The power can easily defeat a Vice Captain level shinigami, and is most likely Oshirisu's strongest attack. His third and most powerful ba is a giant, gold, gleaming phoenix that has massive attack power. It has moderate speed and a weakened defense. Like it's other counterparts, it can fire immensely powerful reiatsu waves in the form of fire balls and other fire related techniques. It's name is Rā no Yokushinryū (「ラーの翼神竜」, Winged God-Dragon of Ra) and can be summoned with the command, "Shine the sun's rays and vanquish the darkness of men!". It is his strongest ba and the true manifestation of his soul. Rā no Yokushinryū Special Abilities: It can summon fire from it's mouth and the gem on it's head. The aura of this ba can disintegrate anything that it flaps it's wings at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in flames. Only powerful fighters such as Seireitou and Ryan can resist it, but even then only indirectly. Rā no Yokushinryū's power is enough to fight against the Shikai of two captains simultaneously. Trivia * While his ba's appearances are heavily based on the Egyptian God cards from the popular TV show and manga series, Yu-Gi-Oh!, their abilities and powers are of my design.